Folle
by Riwanez Winfo
Summary: Les gens la connaissent. Les gens la craignent. Ils se demandent pourquoi elle n’est pas devenue folle à Azkaban. Mais elle seule détient la réponse.


Titre : Folle

Traductrice : moi, Riwanez Winfo

Titre original : Mad

Auteur : Oiche Aer

Rating : K+

Note : Cette fic à chapitre unique est la traduction d'un one-shot écrit en anglais par Oiche Aer sur intitulé 'Mad' (on ne sait jamais, ça peut toujours intéresser quelqu'un d'aller jeter un coup d'œil :-)). Quand je suis tombée par hasard sur cette fic, j'ai tout de suite été charmée. Avec la permission de l'auteur, je l'ai donc traduit en essayant de restituer au mieux son style et son esprit. Allez, assez bavardé, c'est parti…

Personne ne sait comment j'y suis parvenue. Personne. Pas même Rodolphus. Personne, sauf moi. Les gens pensent que je n'entends pas ce qu'ils disent, mais ils se trompent. J'entends toutes leurs paroles et je souris intérieurement. Apprendre qu'ils me craignent, appendre qu'ils me détestent, apprendre qu'ils songent que je ne peux être vaincue. Lorsque tous devinrent fous, je gardai la raison. Je conservai ma santé mentale et mes convictions. Et ils m'envient pour cela.

Tout le monde craignait Azkaban. Y compris Rodolphus. Et ce traître de Croupton Junior était si effrayé qu'il dénonça mon Seigneur et supplia son père de le sauver. Mais il aurait dû prendre conscience qu'il était trop tard. Une fois que l'on s'est dirigé vers les Forces du Mal, il n'y a pas de retour. Peu importe à quel point on le veut.

Mon mari se trouvait dans la cellule voisine à la mienne. Il hurla durant les quelques premiers jours. Il hurla pour qu'ils le laissent sortir. Mais les Détraqueurs n'ont pas de sentiments. Il finit par tomber dans le silence après un moment. Je n'ai jamais crié. Je n'ai jamais supplié. Les Black sont bien trop dignes pour cela.

Je ne nierais pas que le temps fût long quand je renonçai presque. À mesure que les années s'écoulaient, se laisser gagner par la tristesse de la défaite semblait la chose la plus sage à concevoir. Mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas. Je savais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendrait pour moi. Il avait promis. Je serais prête quand il arriverait.

Les jours se changèrent en semaines, les semaines se changèrent en mois, et les mois se changèrent en années. Nous perdîmes tous la notion du temps. Tout était identique chaque jour. Nous ne voyions jamais le moindre rayon de soleil. Nous ne voyions jamais le ciel. Nous n'entendions jamais rien, sans compter les cris des autres et le perpétuel fracas des vagues contre les rochers. La même monotonie, n'effaçant jamais le tumulte de l'eau se déversant toujours et toujours était une raison en elle-même pour pousser n'importe qui aux frontières de la folie.

Je n'oublierai jamais la colère que j'ai ressentie quand mon cousin s'est évadé. Le traître au sang de la famille méritait plus que moi d'être là. Il a trahi notre famille. Il m'a trahi. Et j'éprouvais pour lui une haine que je n'ai jamais éprouvée pour personne. Elle brûlait dans mon sang, me traversant le corps jusqu'à ce que chaque fibre de mon être soit échauffée par la rage.

C'est vraiment surprenant, ce que l'âge adulte peut nous faire. Sirius et moi étions les meilleurs amis durant la plus grande partie de notre enfance. Nous étions inséparables. On ne pouvait trouver l'un sans l'autre. Et puis, il entra chez les Gryffondors. Tout d'abord, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ne pouvais plus être amie avec lui. Ma mère insista pour que je ne lui parle plus. Ce ne fut seulement que lorsque Narcissa m'expliqua que je compris que j'étais supposée le haïr.

Peut-être le haïs-je parce que ma famille me le demandait ; peut-être fut-ce parce qu'il m'ignora après cela. Mais quelle que soit la raison, je l'ai haïs. Je voulais le blesser. Je voulais le tuer pour ce qu'il avait fait au prestige de notre famille et à notre nom.

Il essaya de me contacter un an après que j'eus obtenu mon diplôme à Poudlard, mais je ne répondis pas. J'étais bien trop occupée avec mes nouvelles responsabilités de Mangemort pour être importunée par un vieux parent que je méprisais. Quand il apprit d'une façon ou d'une autre que Rodolphus et moi étions fiancés, il m'envoya une lettre pour me féliciter. Je ne l'invitai pas au mariage. Et ce fut la dernière fois que j'eus de ses nouvelles. La toute dernière fois.

Lorsque je me suis évadée d'Azkaban, Narcissa fut choquée de constater à quel point j'étais parfaitement normale. J'ai gagné en froideur vis-à-vis d'elle pour ne même pas avoir essayé de me retirer de cet endroit. Bien sûr qu'elle ne l'a pas fait. Lucius ne m'a jamais trop appréciée.

Se rendre au Département des Mystères fut la première réelle mission du Seigneur des Ténèbres que j'obtins en quatorze ans, je l'ai remercié avec une certaine effusion pour cela. Et quand je vis mon cousin s'interposer, mon cœur se mit brutalement à battre avec plus de haine qu'il n'en avait jamais éprouvé.

Je n'oublierai jamais l'instant où il est tombé. C'était magnifique. Et je ne pus que rire. Je pris un tel plaisir dans sa souffrance. Le regard de son visage fut l'une des choses que je me souviendrai toujours. Voir la vie s'échapper des yeux de quelqu'un, et savoir que ce que l'on a fait est bien plus beau que n'importe quoi d'autre dans ce monde.

Les gens conversent à propos de moi. Ils se demandent comment j'ai gardé la raison. Ils se demandent comment je ne suis pas devenue folle. Mais moi seule le sais.

_J'ai toujours été folle._


End file.
